1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports training equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to an athletic instructional device adapted to teach an individual the proper positioning of the hands and wrists relative to the arms throughout an athletic maneuver. The invention has particular application in golf where it can be adapted to teach a golfer the proper positioning of the hands and wrists relative to the arms throughout a golf swing.
2. The Relevant Technology
Golf is a game enjoyed by many but mastered by few. For this reason, golfers who wish to improve their game often turn to golf aids, instructional videos, lessons from golf professionals, instructional books, and practice time on the driving range or putting green so that they are better prepared to play a round of golf. However, because these learning aids are typically not suitable to be used while playing an actual round of golf, the practice with these aids and the lessons learned from them are only beneficial if they are engrained into the memory or muscular reflexes of the golfer.
Many learning aids and much of the instruction available to golfers is ineffective because they fail to engrain the proper swing motion into the golfer's memory. For example, a golfer may receive instruction from a video, book, or golf professional. During the instruction, the golfer can compare his or her swing motion to that demonstrated on the video, in the book, or by the professional. However, merely observing and trying to duplicate a proper golf swing from a video, book, or demonstrated by a professional does not effectively engrain the copied motion in the golfer's memory. When the golfer is practicing or playing without the instructional material or golf professional, the golfer may not realize that his or her swing motions are inconsistent with those demonstrated by the instructional material or golf professional. Thus, as the golfer practices and/or plays without the instructional material or golf professional, it is very likely that the golfer will unconsciously return to his or her old swing habits.
One of the most common problems for amateur golfers is allowing their wrists to unhinge too early in the downswing as the head of the golf club approaches the golf ball. This premature unhinging or “casting” of the wrists causes a significant loss of power in the golf swing, thereby reducing how far the golf ball can be hit. Premature casting of the wrists can also lead to inconsistency in being able to control the flight of the golf ball. For example, casting can lead to hitting the ground before hitting the ball, pulling the ball (e.g., hitting the ball to the left for a right handed golfer), or hooking the ball (e.g., hitting the ball so that it curves sharply to the left in the air for a right handed golfer).
In contrast, nearly all professional golfers have the ability to maintain the angle between their arms and their wrists on the downswing. When their arms are parallel to the ground on the downswing, the shaft of the club is still pointing straight up in the air and their wrists are still hinged. Conversely, many amateurs who have the casting problem will have the club straight in line with their arms, having the club also parallel to the ground when their arms are parallel to the ground. This causes a significant loss in power as well as some of the other problems identified above.
A number of exercises have been created to help golfers stop casting. For example, one possible way of fixing the casting problem is to practice swinging a club upside down, and trying to get the “woosh” sound to happen just after where impact with a golf ball would be, instead of before it. Golfers are also instructed to place a headcover about 18 inches behind the golf ball and practice hitting the ball without touching the headcover. This requires a golfer to stop casting and have more power in his or her swing. These exercises, though, are ineffective in engraining the proper motion into a golfer's memory or muscular reflexes.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.